Perfect Fit
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: What would have happened if Kris had gotten drunk the night of her and Junior's first date? Would their relationship have started out the same? Takes place in Season 1 Ep. The Claiming Race
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gonna go check on our table," Junior said, leaning in so Kris could hear him. "Do you want something to drink before I go?"

"Well, we can just stay here, at the bar," Kris said.

"Hey, missy, this is a real date. Now, drinks? What'll ya have?" Junior asked her.

"Uh, just clu- actually no, make it a vodka tonic," Kris said. If I have to sleep with him tonight, then I'm going to need to get really drunk first, Kris thought to herself. She just had to remember one thing: this was all for Wildfire. To keep Wildfire safe. She would do anything for him, even if it meant sleeping with a guy she barely even knew, and who also proved to be a sleezebag most of the time.

"Ok. Excuse me, vodka tonic for the lady, and I'll take a beer please. I'll be right back," Junior said, smirking. He strolled off to find a hostess. Their table was ready, so he went to get Kris.

"Table's all set up. But, before we head over there, you wanna dance?" Junior asked raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"I don't really-" Kris began, but the dance floor was starting to lure her in. "Sure," she finished.

"Great. Hey, I promise I won't step on your toes," Junior told her, his grin getting wider.

Neither one of them knew how long they were there, dancing. It had seemed like a short while, but before they knew it the hostess came and asked if she could give up their table. They both laughed at the way they hadn't payed attention to time. They were taken back to their table, where they ordered.

"Do you want another drink?" Junior asked Kris, realizing she'd recently downed her third drink. He hadn't really pictured her as the type to drink so much.

"Umm, yeah, this time make it a bloody mary," Kris said, already beginning to get a tad tipsy. She put down her fork and finished chewing her rib-eye.

"Excuse me, miss? Could she get another drink please? A bloody mary? And I'd just like a water," Junior said.

"Sure, no problem," replied the waitress.

"Thanks," he said, politely smiling.

They had finished their meal and now Kris was on her 5th drink, this one being even more strong than the last 4. She was starting to get loopy and a little crazy. Junior hadn't seen this side of her before, and it was very interesting.

"Do you wanna go out on the dance-floor again? Maybe we can burn off some of the drinks we've had," Junior said.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely," Kris said enthusiastically. She took Junior's hand and teetered on her heels as they walked back to the colorfully lit dance-floor. When they got there, she wrapped her hands around Junior's neck as a slow song came on.

God, is he always this sweet? Or is that the 5 drinks talking? Kris thought as she smiled up at him, gazing into his brown eyes, mesmerized. He wrapped his hands a little tighter around her waist and that made her feel protected. Like she wouldn't fall from the, wait, how many drinks had she had? Ok, this is bad, Kris thought. If I can't even remember how many drinks I've had, I should water to change. Er, um, change to water, I mean. Oh boy, am I drunk, Kris thought to herself.

Kris had an odd expression on her face that prompted Junior to say something about her drinking for the first time that night. "Hey, Kris? Do you normally drink so much? 'Cause you kinda seem like you're in your own little 'Kris is Happy-land.' Maybe we should head back to my place. You just don't look so great. Ah, yeah, see? Like that right there, not good," Junior said as Kris teetered to her left, almost falling, before he caught her.

"But I'm having funnnn... This is fun... Fun this is... hah. I sound like Yoda!" Kris said, drunkenly laughing, the final few drinks finally settling into her bloodstream.

"Yeah, we need to get you back to my place," Junior said, slinging her arms over his shoulder.

"What about Wildfire? Isthedealstillon?" Kris slurred.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. You just need to get some sleep," Junior told her, helping her into the car. She fell in, giggling as she hit her side on the stick shift.

Oh, boy, is she smashed. Hopefully she doesn't have too bad of a hangover in the morning, Junior thought. He put the keys into the ignition and sped off to Davis Farms. Kris had fallen asleep quickly and was still asleep when they arrived. She looked so at ease that Junior didn't want to wake her yet. He gently lifted her from the car, carrying her like a baby into the house. He lay her down in a bed in one of the guest bedrooms and pulled the covers up around her limp body. As he walked out he heard her whisper, "My knight in shining armor." He smiled and walked into his room, exhausted from the night. He fell back onto the pillows, not bothering to change and fell asleep quickly.

Kris woke up 3 hours later, slightly disoriented at first. But then she realized she was at Junior's house. She faintly remembered him taking her out of the club and gently carrying her to his place and to bed. She remembered how sweet and concerned for her he had been, and she suddenly felt the need to repay him for that. She went out into the hallway and peeked in every room until she finally found Junior's room, with him fast asleep in it. She gently sat on the bed, trying not to wake him. She just sat there and watched him for a few minutes, seeing his chest rise and fall, his lips plump when he let out a breath as he snored lightly.

She leaned back carefully on the bed and put her head on his pillow. She was amazed that even this didn't awaken him. She blew a soft breath on his face, and held in a laugh when she saw it scrunch up.

His eyelids shifted and he slowly opened them, adjusting to the dark and the woman lying next to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked softly. She stroked his face and hair, looking at him adoringly.

"I just, I wanted to say thanks," Kris began. "I really appreciate you being there for me tonight. I'm not usually like that."

He nodded solemnly and gazed at her pink lips for a few long moments. He leaned in and softly, reverently kissed her. It was a long kiss, their first kiss. Maybe not long to most people, but to them it lasted forever. Junior slowly pulled away, but Kris grabbed his head gently and brought him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth, making him never want to pull away again. She started to unbutton his shirt slowly as they continued to kiss.

"Kris," Junior said as he pulled away. "What are we doing? What is this?"

"Shh... It's a thank-you, okay? So thank-you," she murmured as she passionately kissed him again, continuing to unbutton his shirt. He gave in and kissed her back, his hand rubbing her neck. He pulled away from her and put her down further on the bed, lightly kissing her neck and chin. So lightly, it seemed as if a feather were barely brushing up against her skin. She started to unbuckle his belt when he pulled away again.

"Kris, you're not in the right state of mind for this. We should wait," Junior said, looking her in the eye, and using all of his self-control not to lean down and kiss her again.

"Fine, but, can't we just kiss? Please? I love the way you kiss me. It's so... it's just really nice," Kris said.

He nodded and they continued to kiss. Kris loved falling asleep to Junior's incredibly soft kisses. They left her lips with a tingly feeling she'd never experienced. They fell asleep, their heads bent together sweetly. And before he fell asleep, Junior hugged Kris tightly to him and realized how amazingly perfect their bodies fit together. Like puzzle pieces, Junior thought before falling asleep.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, so. Again, it's up to you, the reviewers whether this is a oneshot or a chapter story. It would be an awfully long oneshot, so I figured I could try and make it into a short chapter story. I'd be writing three long stories then, so the updates would be harder to post. Please, let me know if this would be another good chapter story, or a oneshot. Thanks,

--BookCaseGirl


	3. Morning Talk

A/N: Bad writers block. I think my oddly good mood right now may be clouding author-goodness, if that makes sense. I'll try to down-happy and maybe l8r i'll update all my other chapter stories too. maybe i'll try a couple mroe oneshots? PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME! ANY IDEAS AT ALLL!!

--Bookcase Girl

Kris awoke with a start the next morning. She shot up in bed, looking around at where she was. She was in bed with Junior. He was laying next to her, looking very peaceful in his slumber. She didn't remember much of last night, except how sweet Junior was to her. She remembered how he practically dragged her out of the club, only caring about her and her safety. She also remembered how she had wanted to repay him, and how he had wanted to wait.

She had seen a new Junior last night, one that was caring and sweet and gentle. Not the player type she had thought she'd known him to be. He was so much more different when she got to know him. She sat there, thinking about what would happen with them now. With what had happened last night, she was sure Junior would want to move forward, but she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. Maybe if she tried to tell him that, he would understand. Last night was so spontaneous, and she hadn't had any time to think about how she felt about Junior.

She felt the bed ripple a little as Junior began to rise. He sat up and looked at her groggily. She melted at the sight of his bed-head, curled from the pillow, and the sleep in his eyes. I guess that reaction explains how I feel, Kris thought to herself. She turned to him as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth, making her feel that wonderful tingly sensation again.

"Morning," Kris said as they pulled away. "Hey, uh, I'm really sorry about last night. I, um, I just was- I was-" Kris stuttered.

"It's fine. Really. We didn't do anything, I promise. I knew you were, um, a tad over the limit shall we say? And all we did was kiss. It can be forgotten in a moments notice," Junior said, gesturing emphatically.

"I don't want to forget it, Junior. It was nice. And last night I realized what a great guy you really are, and I'm realizing that even more now. I really appreciate how sweet you're being. You're much nicer that I originally thought you'd be, no offense," Kris added, chuckling a little.

"Well, okay then. In that case, do you want some breakfast? You must have a major hangover, we have fruit and orange juice and coffee if you need it. There's also plenty of Advil. I'll meet ya down there," Junior said, getting up.

"Okay," Kris replied smiling. She was so happy right now. All she wanted to do was kiss him. But then she was reminded of last night with her pounding headache.

She brushed her teeth and went downstairs.


End file.
